


【礼尊】厌恶至极

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *熊猫血礼×吸血鬼尊*有对周防尊的拷问和身体虐待请慎入





	【礼尊】厌恶至极

宗像礼司确认过方才的行动只有副手知道，中途也没有被任何人看到，走到地下密室长长地吸了口气摘下眼镜让门框边上的虹膜识别锁确认身份打开门。  
狭窄的密室里密不透光，黑黢黢地仿佛魔窟，宗像抬脚踏了进去从里面锁上门，打开昏暗的室内灯，密室中心的椅子上用拘束皮带紧紧地绑着一位红发的男子，男人低垂着头似乎在睡觉，嘴里咬着口球闭合不上嘴巴流出涎水。  
宗像礼司走近他捏住他的下颌迫使他抬头：“醒醒，周防尊。”  
对方没有醒，宗像拿起桌上的水杯猛地泼到他脸上，男人鎏金色的眼眸缓缓睁开，看到面前制服穿得一丝不苟的宗像礼司又移开视线。  
“别想着逃跑，我已经让医师给你注射过筋肉松弛剂了。”骨节分明的手绕到周防尊脑后解开皮带扣取出他嘴里的口球。“你只要回答我的问题就可以了。”  
“哼……”下颌终于可以得到放松的周防说出了第一句话。“Scepter 4的室长手段还真是残暴啊。”  
“残暴？对待嫌疑犯莫非还要奉为座上宾吗？”宗像推了推眼镜坐到桌子对面调了一下台灯，光源直直地打在周防尊脸上，周防被晃得有些睁不开眼。  
“今天，10月17日早上，凌晨五点二十分A区下水道里发现一具男性尸体，经法医鉴定死亡时间为半夜零点零五分。”宗像礼司慢悠悠地从制服内袋里取出照片一一摆在周防尊面前。“A区在你们吠舞罗的地盘。”  
周防尊嗤笑一声：“Scepter 4什么时候干起警察的行当了？”  
宗像没理他继续说着：“10月5日，上午九点在k区小巷子里发现一具女尸，经法医鉴定死亡时间为半夜十一点四十七分。k区也是你们吠舞罗的地盘。”  
“哼。”  
“9月21日，上午八点零七分在a区巷子里发现一具女尸，经法医鉴定死亡时间为半夜十一点五十分。a区也是你们吠舞罗的地盘。”  
周防尊有些不耐烦：“你到底想说什么？”  
宗像抬眼盯着他：“这三具尸体都被发现在你们吠舞罗管辖的区域，且他们的死因，”宗像起身凑过来像是要贴到周防脸上。“他们的死因都是失血过多，颈侧动脉处有被野兽犬牙咬过留下的齿痕，你自己看，这是拍的照片。”  
周防扫了一眼他推过来的照片。  
“失血过多，颈侧有野兽咬痕，且都是死于你管辖的区域，周防尊，你不会觉得这太巧合了吗？”  
周防视线游移：“……这关我什么事……？”  
宗像礼司掐着他的脸让他看着自己：“我知道的，周防，我知道你是吸血鬼，不要再装傻了，是你杀了他们对吧？”  
周防尊微怔，没想到对方竟然早就知道了。他的确是一只吸血鬼，吸血鬼这样的体质早在江户时代末期就已经消失了，而周防家族祖上和仅存于日本的吸血鬼家族有血缘关系，因为大隔世遗传才让吸血鬼在平成时代再次出现。  
“啧。”周防小声咋舌。“就算我是吸血鬼，你也没有我是凶手的证据啊。”  
“证据啊……”宗像礼司掰开他的嘴，指腹摸到尖利的獠牙暧昧地抚摸着。“证据我当然有，倒是阁下不如趁这个机会好好想想待会儿怎么回答我。”  
“我有什么好想的。”周防尊面上带着些慵懒却也认真地回答他。“这不是我干的。”  
宗像礼司冷哼一声取出用塑胶袋装着的证物拿到他面前，塑胶袋里面是零散的发丝，周防的视力还算不错看出发丝的颜色和自己的如出一辙。  
“在前两次的案发现场发现了你的发丝，经鉴定与你的DNA符合，今早的案发现场因为是下水道所以并未发现证物。”  
周防挑了挑眉语气带着些不屑：“我晚上喜欢在自己的领地转一圈，而且我最近压力很大脱发比较严重，怎么了？难道这也不可以？”  
“哦？”宗像礼司推了推镜片坐回原位。“那么说说看吧，9月20日当晚你在哪里，在做什么？”  
“啧……那么久之前的事谁会记得啊……”  
“别含糊其辞，既然想证明自己清白就老老实实地说出来。”  
周防尊长叹了口气：“我不记得了。”  
“是真的不记得了还是故意在拖延时间？周防，你并不擅长撒谎，我可是知道的。”宗像礼司脸上的表情变得冷峻起来，他现在正在工作中，况且涉及人命比平时要严肃地多。  
周防尊手脚被绑得有些血液不通，不过还好他是吸血鬼除了有点难受之外没有别的感觉，他看了眼四周，关押他的这件狭小的密室原本有窗户，墙壁上有很明显的与周遭颜色深度不一致的石灰痕迹，天花板很低给人一种透不过气来的压迫感，尤其把门关上之后就是彻彻底底的密室，除开墙角为了透气特意留了一个小洞由管道接通到地上。总之这间密室不会照进一丝阳光。  
真是特意为他准备的呢。周防忍不住想夸奖Scepter 4一番了。  
“宗像，”周防尊的鎏金色眼瞳又落回到宗像礼司身上。“这是件密室。”  
“没错。”  
周防勾唇轻笑：“你可知道跟吸血鬼独处在不见光的密室里有多危险吗？”他故意露出尖利的犬牙威胁对方，不过他知道不会有什么作用就是了。  
宗像板着脸伸手过来用力揪住他的头发迫使他后仰将喉咙暴露出来，周防被他揪头发揪得吃痛。  
“哦？你这是什么意思？是终于本性暴露连我也想杀掉了？”宗像抽出腰间佩剑，森冷的冷兵器在昏暗的灯光下闪着寒光，他将剑尖抵在周防尊脖子上。“请你搞清楚，到底是谁的性命落在了谁的手里。吸血鬼的弱点我可是很清楚的，不仅仅是太阳光，紫外线同样可以给你造成伤害。”  
“哼，”周防反倒笑出了声。“这倒是没错，不过你手里拿着的这把剑似乎也不能发射紫外线啊。”  
“别扯些没用的废话，我的时间比你想象的还要宝贵。”其实他已经把其他事情都推到了明天，他很清楚周防尊不会轻易坦白，青发男人沉吟片刻继而无奈地摸上周防被绑起来的双手。“真是的，我本来不想这样做，可是面对你我也不得不动用暴力手段了。”  
周防疑惑间猛然感受到对方在用力往外按压自己的手指，关节部位是很脆弱的，尤其手上的关节，周防尊痛得咬紧下唇额上渗出一层细密的薄汗。  
“怎么样？稍微想起来了吗？”宗像松开手看着这只被限制住身体自由正大口大口地喘息的吸血鬼心里动了些恻隐之心声音变得柔缓了些。“只要你坦白说出来我就不会再粗暴地对你了。”  
“……唔……”周防努力平复自己的呼吸好让对方听懂自己在说什么。“……我说了……我不记得了……嘶……！”  
宗像再次用力按压他的手指直到周防忍不住呼痛才松开手。  
明明是只吸血鬼，竟然也会觉得痛吗？  
算了，宗像礼司并不是不了解周防尊，他是不会说谎的。但是——  
“我询问了Bar Homra的老板草薙出云先生，他说你9月20日当天晚上不在Homra。”宗像礼司收起剑坐回自己位置，眼神锐利地盯着周防尊。“不仅仅是9月20日，你晚上时常不在Bar Homra，毕竟白天不能外出，到了晚上才是你活动的时间。”  
“哼。”  
“10月4日晚上以及昨天晚上你也没有回Bar Homra，周防尊，你的不在场证明接下来就只能靠你自己了。”宗像推了推眼镜。“说吧，10月4日晚上你在什么地点，做些什么。”  
“啧……”周防不是很想回答，但还是耐着性子想了想。“我确实不在Bar Homra，我在外面喝酒。”  
“哦？为什么不在自家酒吧喝酒？”  
“关你什么事。”  
“好，不关我事，那么，是哪家酒吧？”  
周防尊被问住了，他的确喜欢固定的地点，不过也会在自己领地里转着转着偶尔兴起随便走进一家看起来安静的酒吧进去喝酒，毕竟都在他的领地范围内，他也不觉得哪里有什么不一样，他有点记不得那天到底是进的哪一家。  
“大概……是叫Passione……”记忆很模糊，周防并不擅长去记这些，他只会记自己刻意去留意的东西，比如说吠舞罗每一个成员的姓名和样貌，毕竟自己也是在背负着他们的性命。  
“Passione……酒吧老板可以作证吗？”  
“这我怎么知道。”  
宗像礼司拿起终端机通知下属立刻去k区Passione酒吧和老板确认。淡岛世理带着两个人赶去酒吧以例行检查的名义检查了老板的营业执照极其卫生环境，老板看起来是个混血中年男人，对于穿蓝衣服的人突然的检查声明感觉莫名其妙，酒吧内的客人们也放下酒杯私下里小声地议论着到底发生了什么。  
确认没有什么问题后淡岛到吧台前感谢老板的配合，接着凑近些许压低声音：“请问，府上在10月4日晚上的顾客中有过一位红发男子吗？”  
“红发男子？”老板略显诧异。  
“是的，红色的头发像是火焰般张扬，金色的眼睛，看起来就很有威慑力一副不好惹的样子，是个烟民。”  
酒吧老板努力回想着：“嗯……你说的这样的客人我想起来了，因为很与众不同还是挺难忘记的，况且还在我们酒吧一直待到了凌晨五点钟。”  
淡岛世理继续问他：“那么……”  
“但是这位客人并没有在10月4日晚上来我们店，10月4日是我们店周年庆的日子我记得很清楚。”  
“这样啊，谢谢你的配合。”  
在密室里通过终端信息得知消息的宗像礼司不禁叹了口气：“周防，你的不在场证明现在岌岌可危了。”  
啧，记错了吗？周防尊继续想着自己在k区还去过什么地方：“那应该是Bar Paradise……”  
“周防尊。”宗像叫他的名字。“莫非你是觉得这样很好玩吗？你是不是打算让我们把整个镇目町的酒吧都搜查一遍？”  
周防知道他有些生气了，恐怕他认为自己在耍他吧，然而他的确很少留意这些事，不过看着对方那仿佛快要抓狂的样子还真是种享受。  
“我说过我不记得了。”语气非常欠揍，他太想亲眼看看了，平日里无论何事都能从容应对的宗像礼司真生起气来会是什么样子呢？  
宗像抽出细剑架在周防尊脖子上，从周防的角度来看对方背对着光源居高临下地瞪着自己带来了强烈的压迫感，白皙的脸庞也因为位于暗处显得有些阴鸷，空气中漂浮的灰尘在昏黄的灯光下显得格外清晰，看那双湛紫色的眼睛里面盛满的是什么情绪呢？是厌恶？愤怒？正义？秩序？  
这副样子的的确确取悦到了这名吸血鬼。  
“哼。”宗像礼司冷笑，转动手腕移动手里的兵器直直地照着周防尊的左肩刺了进去，周防只是皱眉闷哼了一声，猩红的液体沿着剑刃淌了出来。“你该不会以为我不敢对你使用暴力吧？周防尊，你今天还没有进食吧？虽然吸血鬼的体质与常人不同，不过在身体本就缺少新鲜血液的现下再失去血液也会陷入困境吧？”  
“呵……”周防胸腔剧烈地起伏着喘着粗气，宗像说的是事实，不管怎么说都是自己处于不利的境地。“可是，食物什么的……不是就在眼前吗……”  
“哦？终于肯露出真面目了？”宗像眯起眼睛揪着他的头发让他抬起头看自己继而俯下身子带给他更多的压迫感。“周防尊是个忠于自己丑陋欲望的吸血鬼，是这样对吗？”  
“哼，你嘴里还真是没一句中听的。”  
“我为什么要说你乐意听的话呢？这样说吧，周防，你最好在我把你的头砍下来之前从实招来。”  
对方又贴近了些连带着剑将左肩整个刺穿，醒目的红色与刺鼻的血腥味双重刺激着周防尊的感官，他本来就有点饿，现在脑子都有些迟钝了，不过对方的话他一句都没听漏。愉快地扬起唇角带着几分戏谑调戏他：“好啊，砍下来吧，像莎乐美那样，抱着我的头和我接吻，说不定我高兴了就会告诉你了。”  
“你想得倒挺美。”宗像礼司猛地将手里的剑刃整个捅至再也推不动为止，伴随着周防尊的一声闷哼，原本漂亮的剑身此刻沾满了血迹，血珠滴落到地面像是盛开了一朵朵美艳的花。  
“……哈……”周防努力平复呼吸好让自己没有看起来那么虚弱，然而他的嘴唇都有点泛白了，脸色也很糟糕，从额上渗出的汗水沿着脸颊流下来。  
“不为难你了，我知道，你并不会撒谎。”  
“哼……”  
宗像坐在桌子上翘起条腿，姿势优雅美丽：“那么，请你说说看昨天晚上你在哪里，在做什么，这个总该记得了吧。”  
“……啊……昨天我记得……”周防低垂着头让自己回复些体力。“逢魔之时草薙会上楼把我叫醒，喝掉几包血袋后就出酒吧去巡视我管辖的领地，有什么不妥吗？”  
“巡视一晚上？”  
“怎么会……巡完一圈我就站在楼顶吹夜风，不知道站到了几点。”  
“哦？”这样的证词怎么能当做不在场证明呢，宗像扶额继续追问。“有谁看到你了？”  
“我都是会避开人群的，没人看到我。”  
太糟糕了，这些话简直就像是在直白地宣布这三个人都是我周防尊杀的，况且根本不打算辩解。  
“周防，这些话也只有我会信你。”  
“哼。”红发男人表示不屑，随后厚脸皮地张开口露出自己的犬牙。“我饿了。”  
宗像礼司知道周防尊是只吸血鬼，从他刚上任成为Scepter 4的新室长打算拜访一下镇目町的地头蛇却屡屡见不到面时就知道了，正常来说没有人会白天销声匿迹而晚上活跃的，他们初遇就是在一个夏日的夜晚，那晚的风微凉，天空中鲜少有星，却在漆黑的夜空中两个相对的方位高高地悬挂着青蓝色和赤红色两颗星。  
异象同时吸引了两个人，他们一同望向天空下一秒就在街上相遇了。  
那天周防尊率领着吠舞罗难得走大路，过路行人一看是吠舞罗吓得纷纷让开路远远望着不敢靠近，而宗像礼司带着两三个队员巡视夜晚镇目町的秩序。  
正巧，他们相对而行就这样看到了彼此。  
随后擦肩而过，就仿佛从没见过。  
如果可能宗像礼司还真的不想见过周防尊。  
吸血鬼每天都要摄入一定量的新鲜血液来维持自己的正常生命活动，明明是不会轻易死亡的不死身，竟然会有这么多弱点，血液，太阳，紫外线，恐怕是上天觉得给了吸血鬼太多的恩赐吧，不对，是撒旦。  
周防尊的新鲜血液摄取是合法的，他的食物由Bar Homra的老板草薙出云搞定，那位金发老板手段多得很，人脉又广，这种事交给他办再合适不过了。  
只是，宗像很好奇，吸血鬼到底是怎样的生物？喝下去的血液的血型是否要与自己的血型一致呢？  
“你饿了？我这里可没有你的食物。”白皙的手指伸到插在周防左肩处的剑刃处故意划伤自己的手指，细小的伤口即刻挤出几滴血珠。“我只有这个，要尝尝吗？”只是想要挑逗他而已。  
周防尊从他划伤手指的刹那就闻到了一股诱人的香味，自己平时喝到的那些血袋里的血腥味根本没法与之相比，随着手指移到自己视线里脑子里像是有股恶魔的声音在叫嚣着咬上去吃掉他。  
视野顿时变得狭窄和模糊，清晰的只有血液的颜色，耳边宗像礼司的声音像是飞去了天边那样遥远，嘴巴里分泌出了涎水流出来。  
明明只是很浅的一道伤口竟会让他周防尊失常至此。  
感觉到他有些奇怪，宗像碰了碰他：“周防？”  
“……好香……”周防尊的薄唇动了几下，声音喑哑不是很清晰。  
“你说什么？”宗像用另一只完好的手掐着周防的下颚看到对方的眼睛时愣住了，鎏金色的眼睛变成了血红色，直直地盯着自己受伤的手指，那眼神是在盯着食物时贪婪的眼神，宗像礼司倒笑了起来：“想要？”  
挤了挤伤口处让血滴落在周防脸颊上，周防本来探出嫣红的舌想要品尝却没有吃到脸上的渴求再次加深，宗像礼司的血沿着脸颊滑落散发出迷人的魅力让周防有点失了心智。  
“……给、快给我……”恐怕他根本不知道自己现在在说些什么，宗像脸上的笑意加深将周防尊连人带椅子踹倒在地作为回应。  
身体自由完全受限，左肩被捅穿流失了不少宝贵的血液，脑子也变得不清晰起来，周防尊喘息愈发急促，真的是前所未有地被逼入了绝境。  
宗像礼司从他身上抽回自己的剑甩掉血迹推了推眼镜：“啊，对了，阁下是B型RH阳性血，而我是AB型RH阴性血，呵……”说完他自己轻笑了两声。“原来是这么回事吗？周防，你知道吗？”  
“……啊……啊……？”周防尊身子颤得厉害，闻到对方的血液味道引诱地他仿佛进入发情期的雌兽，然而他又残存着一丝理智努力辨认宗像礼司的声音。  
“周防尊，RH阴性血可是很稀有的，数量稀少地简直可以和一级保护动物相媲美。”他不紧不慢地来回踱着步子，每一步都像是踩在周防尊的心尖上，并不痛，却勾得人心痒痒地。  
“是不是比起常见的RH阳性血，RH阴性血反倒更吸引吸血鬼呢？”  
“……不知道……”周防尊并不知道这种事，他从来没遇到过阴性血的人也没尝过阴性血的味道。“……别废话……快给我……”  
“别急，”宗像礼司半蹲下身子用自己的虎口卡住周防尊的尖牙。“告诉我，周防，这三个人到底是不是你杀的，或者说，你有没有别的什么线索。”  
“……唔……不是我干的……”周防用力闭合自己的嘴巴，吸血鬼的咬合力略微有些可怕，尖牙一下子刺破皮肤流出血液，周防贪婪地含住伤口处吮吸舔舐，腥甜的血液沿着食道流进胃里让他更加兴奋起来了。  
“别急，周防。”宗像见他根本不听直接将剑插进周防嘴里卡住抽回手。“我说了，别急。回答我的问题，然后才会给你奖励。”  
“……呜……”吸血鬼喉间发出一声低沉的呜咽像是在表示不满。  
宗像礼司清了清嗓子抬高音调好确保对方能听清楚：“周防，你说不是你干的，可是你根本拿不出对你有利的证据啊，况且三起事故都是发生在夜晚，你的领地，且三次时间你都没有充分的不在场证明。”  
“……不是我……”周防有些急躁起来用力咬着伸进嘴里的冰刃似乎想要咬断。“……我有草薙给我准备血液不需要吸人血……”  
“我知道，不过有一点我忘了说，三名死者都是B型血，你也是B型血，周防，你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
“不是……我没有……”周防尊摇头想要否认。  
“安静点别乱动，我相信你。”宗像松开对他的钳制抽出佩剑将手指伸进他嘴里，周防咬破他的指尖吮着新鲜流动的血液，其中的美味比任何美酒都要香甜，也比任何毒品都要令人上瘾。  
尝到了些血液后渐渐恢复了些体力，吸血鬼本就力气大出常人许多，此刻轻轻松松就挣断了拘束带的束缚，形势逆转了，宗像礼司被重获自由的周防尊压倒在身下。  
赤红色的眼眸里洋溢着永不知餍足的贪婪，宗像眼看着他低下头对着自己的颈侧动脉咬了下去，尖锐的牙齿刺破皮肤引起些微刺痛，柔软的唇舌舔吮着不断从细小的血洞里涌出的血液，尽管被吸血的感觉很不好受宗像还是感觉到了压在自己身上的吸血鬼一边进食一边兴奋，腰臀摆动地格外色情，跨坐在自己腿上的下身正轻微地蹭着。  
对方吸的血量似乎有点多，宗像头略显晕眩，握紧佩剑毫无预兆地捅进周防尊的脖子间捅穿，咽喉被剑格挡住无法正常吞咽，周防只好停了下来舔了舔伤口用自己的唾液为宗像止血。若是宗像不阻止恐怕周防真的会杀死他。  
“我似乎……我似乎没有允许你挣脱束缚。”宗像气息有些不稳，这只贪婪的吸血鬼到底吸了多少啊？  
“我是凭自己的判断决定的。”周防把插在颈间的剑拔出来随手扔到一边。“要砍就整个砍下来啊，我不是说了吗，如果你像莎乐美那样……”他没有继续说下去，因为他看到宗像唇边沾到了丝血迹选择了凑上去舔掉。“可别浪费了，你知道你的血有多诱人吗。”  
宗像回答他：“我知道，我眼前就有一个吸血鬼为此都差点失去理智了。”  
“哼。”  
两人的唇舌黏着在一起互相纠缠，铁锈味的吻反倒让双方愈发兴奋，食欲和性欲本就相似，周防尊也不想去区分只是专注于如何让自己愉快。  
狭窄的密室空气流通远远不足，两人吻着吻着都有些缺氧，很快都气喘吁吁起来。周防尊双手灵活地解开宗像礼司制服腰带和衣扣摸进内衬里，后者猛地扣住他不安分的手腕与他对峙：“手很快嘛，就这么想做吗？你的嫌疑还没洗清呢。”  
“我说过了不是我干的。”周防摆脱他的钳制单手将宗像的双手固定住，舌尖舔了舔唇瓣一副要开动的样子。“是你先招惹我的。”  
“哦？”宗像面上完全没有慌乱。“你对男人也可以吗？”  
“可以啊，身为吠舞罗的当家，周遭的黑帮可不止是送钱来交好，”周防压下身子凑到宗像耳边咬他的耳垂。“有时候也会送女人，男人也有。”  
“光明正大地把这种事说出来，你就不怕我治你的罪把你关进监狱关个三年五载吗？”  
“哼，那你试试啊，看看对我有没有用。”周防舔到伤口处深吸了一口对方血液里散发出来的香甜气息。“放心，我无论哪边都有经验，为了照顾到你，我会让你进来的。”指尖灵巧地拉下裤链握住半勃的性器，手指上薄薄的一层指茧与柱身摩挲增强了刺激感与快感，宗像礼司完全没想到自己竟然在男人的抚慰下硬了起来，况且还是个吸血鬼，还是周防尊。  
叹了口气，宗像认命般阖上眼眸，纤长的手指埋进红色的发丝里，吸血鬼温热的口腔包裹着自己硬挺的粗大，柔软的舌头来回舔舐吮吸，不经意间犬齿划过柱身带来强烈的刺痛，宗像揪起他的头发命令着：“不准用牙齿。”  
“我知道……”周防嘴里含着他的东西说话有些含糊不清，一边抚慰着试图让这东西再胀大一圈一边脱下裤子，手指沾了些口水摸到自己的后穴挤了进去扩张。  
吠舞罗的大当家周防尊正跪趴在自己腿间帮自己口交顺便翘起屁股自己扩张，这景色还真是难得，若是说出去了他吠舞罗那群小弟会怎么看他呢？会觉得他们的老大是个淫荡的婊子吗？不过他不是说了么，他无论哪一边都有经验。  
真是彻头彻尾忠实于自己欲望的吸血鬼啊。湛紫色的眼眸氤氲着情欲，脸上却升起厌恶的神色，如果周防尊真的承认是他杀了这三个人他也会相信，不如说他心底里一直有个微弱的声音在期盼着周防尊就是罪魁祸首。  
很微弱，毕竟他可是公正的法务人员，Scepter 4的室长大人，他只会为了大义行动，然而，即使微弱也确实存在。  
“周防尊，我一想到待会儿要进到你的身体里我就恶心地想吐。”  
周防停下嘴上的动作抬起头望着他，那双眼睛里盈满笑意：“啊，我也是。”  
“周防尊，我讨厌你。”  
“哼。”唇舌继续吮吸着尺寸卓绝的硬物像是在吃棒棒糖般舔得湿漉漉地，淫靡的水声刺激着耳膜，混合着暧昧的吐息让所有的话语都显得像是在调情。  
身后的手指熟练地在穴内进出推挤着壁肉试图让穴口松软下来，待身体被这份情潮翻涌推动地愈发难耐时周防尊抽出手指跪趴到宗像腰间扶着对方的性器抵上穴口，陌生的异物入侵下意识地收紧后穴，周防努力放松臀部的肌肉咬了咬牙坐了下去，整根都被吃进去了，无论周防还是宗像喉间都溢出一声舒服的喟叹。  
“……这不是很舒服么……你当真讨厌我？”周防喘息间扬唇轻笑，明明自己现在丝毫的余裕都没有了还要挑衅对方。  
宗像礼司没有说话，手指努力勾到剑刃握在手中猛地捅穿对方锁骨，血像水龙头里拧出来的水般淋下来，周防吃痛间天旋地转自己被摁在地上，交合处因为这剧烈的动作传来酥麻的快感袭遍全身，身体一时只能轻微颤抖无法动弹。  
“讨厌啊，讨厌到想吐。”宗像勾唇低下头吻那张溢出猩红液体的嘴唇。  
剑捅得很深，直直地透过身体插进地面，周防连动一下都困难，简直像是被钉在了十字架上受难，下身却又迎合着对方猛烈的进犯，宗像礼司脑子也有些混沌不清了，他搞不懂自己这是在发泄情欲还是在发泄对周防尊的不满，不过当听到对方吃痛的低吟时内心又获得了极大的满足。  
不正常，真的很不正常。这不应该是宗像礼司。  
冲刺几下后宗像射在了周防尊的身体里，退出来时看到后穴翕合着流出白浊的精液，画面淫靡又情色。  
整理自己身上的制服的空档，宗像问他：“如果不是你，那会是谁？”  
“谁知道……”周防尊有些累了，他连插在自己锁骨处的剑都懒得拔下来。  
“阁下有没有对什么人初拥过？”  
“没有，初拥麻烦死了，我没有那个耐心。”  
所以偌大的吠舞罗组织只有周防尊一个人是吸血鬼么？  
周防像是想起了什么：“不，等等……”他的脸色变得有些糟糕。“我19岁的时候曾经把一个人类变成我的同类……”  
“你说什么？”  
“但是他已经死了，虽然他和我相同血型却承受不了我的血……莫非他还活着么……？”  
宗像礼司一把揪住他的衣领：“你确定吗？”  
“……我不确定。”  
“但至少有了新的线索。”宗像甩开他收剑入鞘走出密室锁好门，此时接到了来自Bar Homra的电话。  
“Scepter 4的室长先生，钱已经到账了请您过目一下，顺便该把我们当家的放出来了吧？”  
“吠舞罗的草薙先生，我可是不吃这一套的。”宗像礼司冷笑一声。“在我抓到真正的凶手之前恐怕还不能放人。”  
草薙出云预料到这一情况了，不过还是努力想要为周防开脱：“这和我们家大将没有关系，就算要上法庭我也会为我们当家的聘请最好的辩护律师。”  
“别担心，吠舞罗的草薙先生，我会找出真相的。”宗像礼司果断结束了通话。  
而此时在Bar Homra的草薙出云听到电话被挂断的忙音后叹了口气，一旁的十束多多良问他：“草薙哥，不顺利吗？”  
“不顺利……不过尊他怎么可能会去吸人血，想想都不可能啊，他可是被我养大的！我每天给他提供的血袋完全管够啊！”草薙稍微有点抓狂，一大早酒吧刚开门那个Scepter 4的室长就闯了进来，虽然没有带人手不过还是强硬地亮出搜查证后直接走上二楼把还蜷在被子里睡觉的周防尊带走了。法务人员就可以为所欲为了么！  
“别着急啊草薙哥，再怎么说我们都相信King不会伤人。”十束拍了拍他的肩膀。“不过草薙哥真的太宠King了。”  
“他可是我养大的啊！”  
“是是是，我知道了……”  
吠舞罗唯一的女性——少女栉名安娜——现在正用手指绞着身上的洋裙边：“但是，不是尊的话，那么会是谁？三个人都是死于失血过多，且血型又与尊一致……”  
草薙出云恢复了理智继续擦着玻璃酒杯：“不用担心，我已经让那些小鬼们去查了，就算把整个镇目町翻个底朝天我也要把那家伙找出来。”  
吠舞罗管辖领地的A区域，一名饥肠辘辘的少年正蜷缩在阴影中发抖，耳朵捕捉到流浪狗的吠叫声，略显涣散的双眼看着这只冲他发出威吓的狗像是看到了移动的食物，但是少年摇了摇头让自己清醒了些。  
不能吃固体的食物，胃根本无法消化，即使液态的人类食物也尝不出味道，无法充饥，只有新鲜的血，尤其是人血。一想到曾经品尝过的鲜血的味道少年身体愈发兴奋地颤抖起来。  
死过人的区域警戒也会加强，少年只是想找栖身的场所，然而他又清楚，自己的体质怎么可能会有人收留，更别说还杀过人……  
不过，如果是他的话，也许会收留自己……少年想起了那双鎏金色的眼眸与伸向他的手，对了，他也是吸血鬼啊！把自己变成这种样子的不就是他么！但是他在哪呢？  
五年前，少年还只是个普通的学生，对一成不变的平凡生活感到了一丝厌倦，晚上偷偷地跑进成人场所想要体会一下不良的刺激感，然而外表一看就是清纯学生的样子惹来旁人的嘲笑，就在内心万分后悔自己的冲动之时一个看起来比他大不了多少的红发男子揽住他的肩：  
“别欺负人啊。”  
对方低沉的声音在耳边响起，周遭的人见到他便也噤了声。  
鎏金色的眼眸看了少年一眼：“喂，你。”  
“啊……是！”  
“第一次吗？别紧张。”红发男子朝他露出暧昧的笑容，少年顿觉方才那股不适感全都消失了，任凭他领着走进了房间里。  
随后的记忆就有些不清晰了，少年觉得自己像是沉浸在冰凉的水中，但并不会觉得厌恶，如果是那个红发男人的话怎么样都可以吧。  
随后少年感觉到自己的颈动脉处一阵刺痛，血液流失所带来的晕眩与难受一并袭来，自己要死了吗？睁开朦胧的眼睛稍稍看了一眼对方，红发男子唇边沾满了自己的血液，他看上去可真美啊。  
又不知过了多久，感觉到新的血液流进自己体内，但随之而来强烈不适简直快要了他的命，少年痛苦地仿佛溺水的人即将窒息，恍惚间看到红发男子说了一句“啧，竟然不行么。”然后他就转身离开了。  
等等！你要去哪！不要丢下我！请带我一起走！我的……我的……血亲……  
少年从梦中惊醒，他现在还活得好好的，当初吸血鬼的血液对他来说太过强力有些难以承受，而对方根本没有耐心等他适应，且少年当时陷入了假死状态，红发的男子自己一个人拖着他将他埋了起来，没有血亲的照顾少年一直过了五年才终于再次苏醒从他的坟墓中爬了出来，地下照射不到阳光反让他有足够的时间适应那个吸血鬼的血液存活下来。  
只是五年过去了，物是人非，少年仍是当年样貌，镇目町的变化却太大了。  
到底在哪呢？那个把他变成吸血鬼的男人。  
Scepter 4办公机关地下密室里，周防尊终于想起五年前那件事了，19岁的他还年轻气盛根本体会不到责任重大，心想着既然自己作为吸血鬼可以存活为何不能增加同类，刚巧碰见一个血型与他相同心智尚且年幼的少年于是对他进行了初拥，初拥太麻烦了，周防尊没有那个耐心等待成果，看到少年承受不住自己的血也就放弃了，这之后再也没有对人初拥过。  
莫非他还活着吗？倒也不是没可能……吸血鬼的生命力本身就很顽强。  
他的名字……叫什么来着？  
不妙，如果他真的还活着的话，那少年就是身上流着周防尊血液的血亲，周防从地上起来，既然如此就要避免落到宗像礼司手里。  
逢魔之时已过，吸血鬼身体恢复地很快，伤口已经痊愈了，这样一间小小的密室怎么可能关得住他？不知道吸血鬼在夜间比白天会更强吗？大肆张扬地破坏掉门，周防尊走了出来快速辨认自己所处的位置继而准备从Scepter 4大门走出去。  
整间走廊里回响着刺耳的警报声，Scepter 4的队员们听到警报声纷纷围了过来然而他们都格外诧异为什么吠舞罗的当家会在他们本部，周防连看都没有看他们一眼：“让开，我现在没空理你们。”  
逢魔之时已过，宗像礼司来到了吠舞罗管辖的A区域，用小刀划伤自己的左手腕静脉让稀有的血液滴落，随后特意往人少的巷子里走，对吸血鬼来说这可是难得的佳肴美酒，既然是会忍不住食欲伤人的怪物那么面对这血肯定也会忍不住吧。  
隐藏在暗处的吸血鬼少年嗅到空气中掺杂的新鲜血液的味道兴奋了起来，这味道比之前尝过的要美味得多，这可真是雪中送炭，一时被蛊惑失了心智的少年像是恶鬼一样沿着血腥味一路找了过来，发红的眼睛里映照出青发男人瘦削的身影，这体型看起来没有问题，而对方白皙的手腕流出的殷红刺激得他口水直流。  
猛然间少年朝宗像礼司扑了过去，后者像是早就料到了他会偷袭般抽出佩剑砍了过来，电光火石间少年脸上被剑刃划出了不浅的伤口正往外冒血，吸血鬼复又与他拉开了距离互相对峙着。  
“哦呀哦呀，没想到真的存在呢，除了周防尊之外的吸血鬼。”宗像扯下领巾包扎腕部的伤口，剑尖对着少年。“你是什么人？”  
少年见没有得手不禁产生了一丝惧意，杀人并不是他的本意，更别说现在还被猎物发现了，警惕对方动作的同时也在用余光打量四周看看能否逃掉，就在他分神时宗像快速来到他面前挥剑，少年心里一惊想着这次说不定会被砍作两半害怕地闭上了眼睛。  
想象中的兵刃砍中身体的疼痛并未袭来，少年睁开眼看到面前站着一个红发男人，男人抬脚挡住了青发男人的剑。  
“周防尊。”宗像皱紧眉头。“果然与你有关。”  
“哼，随你怎么想，现在的确与我有关。”周防抬腿将他踢开顺便像拎小鸡仔一样拎起少年的后衣领。“抱歉啊宗像，这家伙不能交给你。”  
少年看到周防尊的侧脸，红色的头发，鎏金色的眼眸，没错，他一直在寻找的血亲！  
“喂，你，”周防回头看了他一眼。“我记得你叫……矢俣大智对吧？”  
少年眼中盈满欢欣鼓舞和崇拜爱慕：“您、您记得我……？”  
“我记得，毕竟算我的黑历史……”周防甩手将他扔到一边。“别插手。”  
宗像礼司甩了甩剑双手握紧剑柄，面色凝重严肃：“什么意思？周防，你这是要为了你的同类与我为敌？”  
“是血亲。”周防尊纠正他。  
刹那间两人碰撞在一起交手，来往之华丽让人目不暇接，每招每式间却又带着意欲杀死对方的杀意，周防尊只有在战斗时才会亮出来的红指甲划伤了宗像礼司的脖颈，宗像礼司的剑刃砍下了周防尊的整条右手。  
两人保持着一定距离对峙，周防舔掉沿着指尖流到手臂上的甜美血液：“太可惜了，明明这么稀有的血。”  
“可惜？我看阁下杀意正浓呢。”  
“宗像，我讨厌你。”  
“哼，我也有此意。”  
“我要拧下你的脑袋用你的头骨喝酒。”周防尊放着狠话。  
“好啊，不过在那之前我就已经砍下你的头挑在剑尖上示众了。”宗像礼司被他挑衅丝毫不想在嘴上服输。  
少年吸血鬼躲在角落里战战兢兢地看着他们二人对决感觉自己和他们完全不是同一个世界。  
周防捡起被砍下来的右臂接回原来的位置顷刻间恢复如初，夜色渐浓，巷弄里的黑夜下青色与红色的身影纠缠不休，然周遭突然增加的气息让宗像礼司和周防尊都停下手选择一致对外，黑影中现身的一袭黑衣脸上戴着黄金色兔子面具的人。  
“非时院？”宗像顿觉诧异，镇目町还存有私底下的隐秘机构名为非时院，不过他们不会轻易出动，除非有什么大事……难道吸血鬼造成的威胁这么严重吗？  
戴黄金兔子面具的男人摊开双手表示自己无害：“请两位不要误会，我们只是想要阻止二位之间这种无意义的争斗。”  
“你说无意义？”周防尊挑了挑眉。  
“请息怒，我们此次是为了近期三起吸血鬼吸血杀人事件。”兔子面具继续解释着。  
果然么……宗像礼司收起了剑，而周防尊对这群人还存有明显的敌意。  
随后三个人被带到非时院首领的居所。  
宗像看着面前这位老者不觉有趣，没想到具有能撼动国家政府机构实力的人物竟是这副模样，不过面上还是表现地非常敬老。  
老者开口：“这样么，那名少年是吠舞罗首领周防尊的血亲。”  
“没错。”周防丝毫不顾会不会有人介意烟味点上支烟。“这是我的人，怎么处置该由我来决定，外人少给我插手。”鎏金色的眼眸瞟了眼宗像礼司。  
“哼，纵容自己的同类逍遥法外，把人变成了吸血鬼却不负起责任来，吠舞罗的当家就是这样的人物吗？”宗像礼司回敬他。  
“你……！”周防咬牙切齿地咬着嘴里的烟。  
老者出声制止：“安静。只不过是几句话就可以解决的问题没必要动手。吸血鬼少年矢俣大智的确应该交由司法机构来处置。”  
“啊？！”周防尊看到宗像礼司得意的神色有些不甘心。“交给司法机构可以，但是绝对不能是宗像礼司！”  
“恐怕这还轮不到阁下来指手画脚吧。”  
“宗像，我要杀了你，然后吸干你的血。”周防尊眼睛泛起红色。  
“好啊，那我就用我这把剑来让吸血鬼在平成年代消失好了。”宗像腰间的佩剑亮出一些寒光。  
非时院首领长叹口气：“安静。吠舞罗首领周防尊，吸血鬼少年可是闹出了人命必须送交司法机构，我可以答应你不许Scepter 4插手这件事。”  
“这还差不多。”  
“哼。”  
事情解决了，宗像礼司和周防尊对彼此的厌恶又上升了一个等级，湛紫色与鎏金色视线对撞在一起的刹那间就已经交战了不知多少回合，两个人愤然互相转过身去朝着不同的方向前进。  
总有一天，要把这家伙……

fin.

注  
*莎乐美：这里指王尔德改编成的戏剧《莎乐美》，剧中莎乐美是个年仅十六岁的妙龄美女，由于向约翰求爱被拒，愤而请希律王将约翰斩首，把约翰的首级拿在手中亲吻，以这种血腥的方式拥有了约翰。


End file.
